I Hate You, I Hate You Not
by Disney Channel Addict
Summary: When Adam and Chase accidentally ruin some of Bree's most valued possessions, she loses her temper and says some hurtful things to them. Then tragedy strikes, and Bree realizes that her brothers are more precious to her than anything - but is it too late to let them know that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's Crescent Moon Dancer. :) I'm moving all my Lab Rats and Kickin' It fics to this account, (read my profile if you wanna know why,) so that's why you're seeing this story again. XD It's the same as before, ha ha. (Even the author's note at the bottom has not been touched. XD)**

* * *

Bree walked up the driveway to the Davenport mansion, a very pronounced spring in her step. Cosmic Cosmetics had released a line of limited-edition lipsticks earlier that week - the cosmetic shop at the Mission Creek Mall had received a shipment that morning, with only a hundred tubes of each color. Bree and Caitlin had gone with some of the other girls from school at opening time and managed to snag some of their favorites before they were gone forever.

She meandered up to the front door, her eyes glued to the phone in her hand. She and Caitlin had been texting back and forth for over half an hour, discussing the merits of purple lipstick versus fuchsia or red, and she paused on the threshold to pull her tube of exclusive, scarlet lipstick out of her pocket. "Hello beautiful," she said with a beaming smile, then let herself into the house.

* * *

"Ah...ah...ah-CHOO!"

Chase ducked swiftly behind the cyberdesk, gritting his teeth as he whacked his forehead on the way down. "Adam!" he yelled. "Can't you stop shooting lasers for two minutes?!"

"Sorry Chase," his older brother said, his deep voice even deeper from his head cold. "I can't help it; when I sneeze, my heat vision activates. I guess it's a glitch." Chase sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe you should get in your capsule," he suggested in a carefully controlled voice. Adam frowned.

"Why?" he demanded pettishly, blowing his nose.

"Because," Chase answered through gritted teeth, "you keep sneezing. And when you sneeze, you shoot your heat vision at me. So _maybe_ you should get into your _indestructible capsule,_ so that when you sneeze, I'm not in danger of being _zapped!_ " The oldest bionic grinned at his irate brother.

"Sorry Chasey," he said flippantly. "I guess I'm one of those horrible guys that likes tormenting helpless little girls." His younger brother gave him his specialized "Chase-glare" before turning back to the cyberdesk.

"Well, Bree's not here, so why don't you get in your capsule?" he said pointedly.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Bree," Adam replied, that infuriatingly vacant smile still on his face. "Bree's not helpless; I was talking about _you_." He shook his head in wonder. "And you say I'm the dumb one."

Chase propped his elbows on the desk, massaging his still-throbbing forehead. There was just no point in arguing with Adam; you could completely reverse his arguments and insults and throw them back in his face, but he was simply too dense to get it.

Resigning himself to several hours of laser-dodging, Chase turned his attention back to the atom scrambler he was constructing. "Hey, could you pass me the precision pliers?" he asked, his eyes firmly fixed on the sparking innards of the half-formed scrambler.

"Get them yourself, you're the one with the Force app," Adam responded. _His_ eyes were firmly fixed on the cup of cocoa in his hand, and he was busy poking the marshmallows that were bobbing within - they just wouldn't _sink!_

His younger brother rolled his eyes, mentally praying for patience. "It's not a _Force_ app, it's molecularkenisis," he said, for what he calculated to be the four-hundred and eighty-ninth time. He returned his attention to the atom scrambler with a silent sigh and lifted his right hand, still focused on the exposed tangle of wires in the incomplete device. On the other side of the room, the pliers rose into the air, hovering a moment before whizzing over to Chase - just as the lab doors hissed open and Bree walked in, an open tube of rare lipstick in her hand.

* * *

Bree stepped out the elevator, uncapping her new lipstick as she did so. She couldn't wait to show off her loot to her brothers - not that they'd be interested in girly stuff like that, but she needed to show _someone._

As the lab doors slid open with their customary hiss, something came shooting at her from off on the left, and she let out an involuntary shriek as whatever it was struck her hand. The cosmetic tube went flying before hitting the wall and falling to the floor, scattering it's mushy, broken contents all over the floor.

Bree stared in shock at the mess, tears of disappointment and anger threatening to well up and spill over. She looked up at Chase, who was glancing between her, the pliers, and her ruined lipstick, putting two and two together.

"Oops," he said quietly. Adam was staring between them with the wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression that Chase liked to call his "surprised donkey look".

"Uhhhhh-ohhhhh," he drawled, clearly horrified. He pointed at the mess on the floor, still looking like a surprised donkey. "Chase just broke Bree's lip goop!" His youngest sibling shot him a brief, irritated glare before turning back to their speechless sister.

"Sorry," he said contritely. He couldn't understand why Bree would be looking so upset about a tube of lipstick, but then, who could fathom girls? Even if one was the smartest person on the planet? Anyway, he didn't _mean_ to spoil it.

Bree mouthed for a moment like a landed fish, apparently unable to form coherent words. "Do you KNOW what you just did?" she finally exploded, her voice going shrill. "That was a limited edition Cosmic Cosmetic lipstick! There were only one hundred available, and now you've ruined it!" She raised furious brown eyes to her disgruntled brother. "Why do you have to ruin everything you come into contact with?" she yelled. Chase looked indignant.

"It was an accident!" he exclaimed. "And it's Leo and Adam who constantly mess things up!"

"Hey!" Adam scowled. "I do no...ah...aht...ah- **CHOO!** " Twin lasers shot from his eyes, frying Bree's phone where it lay unsuspecting on Leo's desk. He stared at the smoking device a minute, seeming to realize from the expression on his sister's face that he'd just committed a big no-no.

"Oooooops," he said, trying to match his tone to Chase's. He looked up at Bree, grimacing apologetically.

The only Davenport girl stood staring between the pieces of cosmetic on the floor and her wrecked phone, looking like she'd swallowed a jetpack. Chase barely had time to register his relief that she wasn't infected with the hard-drive virus that he'd gotten from fighting the Incapacitator before his sister lost it.

"Look what you've done!" She snatched up what was left of her phone, staring at it in disbelief before tossing it down and glaring furiously at her brothers. "I hate you - both of you!" she yelled furiously. "Why can't you ever let me have anything without wrecking it?" Adam and Chase both opened their mouths to reply, but their sister ranted on, oblivious. "Everything I care about - _everything_ \- you two or Leo have destroyed! If I keep living with you losers, there's going to be nothing left in the world that I care about!" Spinning on her heel, she stormed out of the lab, disappearing behind the steel doors of the elevator.

Adam stared after her, a wounded expression on his face. "That was a bit harsh," he remarked.

His younger brother didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The hurt in his eyes was enough.

* * *

 **Hiya, my awesome readers! :D I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my latest fic. The idea came to me in the shower the other night - I get so tired of Bree treating her brothers like dirt, so I decided to punish her a bit. }:) Hopefully more will be coming soon, especially if I get reviews saying people liked it. (Hint hint)**

 **And yes, I just now realized that I was envisioning them in the first lab here, but Chase didn't get incapacitated (see what I did there? XD) 'til the third season. (Eddy: AAAWWWWK-WAAARRRD! :D Me: *Smashes his screen*) So...I guess this could be considered slightly AU, because I really want that fluffy little bit about Chase being glad his sister is safe. XD It makes Bree seem even more evil. }:l**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helooooo again, my absolutely flippin' awesome readers! :D Here's the next chapter, and it's quite a bit darker than the last one. :l (I may or may not have made myself cry while writing it. XD) Great big thank-you to everyone who favorited and followed my story, and an even bigger thank-you to my awesome reviewers:**

 **Teeloganroryflan, (sorry, no real Chase angst, :( ) Fanfiction456 (why thank you, m'dear! :D That's awfully sweet of you) PurpleNicole531 (again: Thank you so much for the sweet review, and yes, Bree definitely owes them an apology!) and huoairbender1 (Squeeeee! Thank you so much! You don't know how utterly happy I felt after hearing that! :D) You all get cookies, confetti, and a new chapter! :D**

* * *

Bree threw the chip extractor back into it's drawer and stalked towards the door, trying to avoid looking at the smoking remains of her cell phone. Adam was climbing out of his capsule, rubbing the back of his neck. There was no question about it, Mr. Davenport was a lot gentler about removing his bionic chip, and he always assured the teenagers that they'd get their chips back as soon as he'd fixed whatever problem prompted him to remove them in the first place.

Bree had made no such promise to her older brother. In fact, Adam wasn't at all sure that his sister wasn't going to go throw his chip into the Grand Canyon - not that he knew exactly where (or even what,) the Grand Canyon was, but distance wouldn't matter to the girl with super speed, and if he didn't know where it was, that would make it all the better for disposing of his bionics.

"Um, Bree, where are you taking my chip?" he inquired nervously, still rubbing the back of his neck. He vaguely noticed that Chase was trying to quietly blend into the wall, in case he was next in line for a brutal extraction - not the easiest thing to do when one was sporting a purple and green plaid shirt against a dark blue wall.

"Somewhere you'll never find it," the middle Davenport growled her older brother, "so that we'll all - and by that, I mean _I_ \- will be safe until you've gotten over your cold."

 _Yep, definitely the Grand Canyon._

"Ohhhh, please don't dump my chip in the Grand Canyon," he pleaded. "Think of how much trouble you'll be in with Mr. Davenport if you do that!" Bree gave him a strange look that was half blank, half scowling.

"I'm not going to dump it in the Grand Canyon, I'm going to put it in Leo's closet," she snapped. "Really Adam, grow a brain!"

Adam's eyebrows drew together in befuddlement. "What's the Grand Canyon doing in Leo's closet?" he asked, puzzled. (Over in the corner, Chase opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it and maintained a prudent silence.) "Or is Leo's closet in the Grand Canyon? ...I'm confused." He gave his head a slight shake and looked up at his sister, hoping for an explanation, but she just rolled her eyes and turned away, heading for the exit.

Just as she reached it, the steel doors slid open to reveal a bald, bearded man, dressed all in black, with a sinisterly mutilated face. He was smiling, perhaps for the first time, and in a way that none of the bionic teenagers liked.

Adam's chip fell unheeded from her limp fingers. "Victor Krane!" she gasped. The bionic billionaire's evil smile widened.

"Hello, Bree Davenport," he said with a dark chuckle. Moving faster than the eye could follow, his arm whipped up and he seized her by the throat. "Goodbye, Bree Davenport."

Bree struggled in his grip, fighting to draw breath as he slowly crushed her windpipe with what could only be his super strength. Black spots popped in front of her eyes, and she was seconds away from passing out when she and her captor were distracted by a shout of "Let my sister go, you freak!" There was a dull, meaty thud followed by a minor crash as Adam's cocoa cup bounced off Krane's pate and broke on the floor.

Krane snarled in anger and flung the girl aside like a rag doll, turning to the eldest sibling. Bree landed painfully on the floor, gasping, and massaged her aching neck as she tried to replenish her starved lungs. She looked up in alarm as the evil man picked up Leo's desk with one hand and faced her older brother.

"You're next," he grated out. Adam smiled, completely oblivious to the danger.

"If you're going to throw that at me, I'll just catch it," he said cheerfully. "You're not the only one with super strength here."

"Adam!" All three heads turned to Chase, who had shouted. Unmitigated fear was etched all over his youthful face. He didn't say anything else; the look on his face reminded Adam that the villainous man _was_ , in fact, currently the only one in the room with super strength.

Victor Krane looked between them, then down at the glittering, silver object on the floor. A completely sadistic smile spread rapidly over his face, and he brought his heel crashing down onto the chip, grinding it into powder before looking up again and launching the titanium desk across the room.

Bree managed a hoarse shriek as Adam went down, his face completely devoid of expression.

The evil billionaire rounded on her, eyes glittering malignantly. "Not gone yet?" he growled. "I can fix that." He reached into his long, leather coat and pulled out a knife, the blade glinting in the lights of the lab. Too tired to move, the teenaged girl could only watch in terror as he skillfully took aim and threw the blade.

"No!" The word exploded from Chase's mouth with vehement fury. There was a slight buzzing noise as he activated his magnetism, and the speeding weapon changed directions without missing a beat, whirring towards him instead. He had no time to deflect it, and Bree's mouth opened in a silent scream as the knife buried itself up to the hilt in her brother's abdomen. He swayed for a moment, pain-filled brown eyes locked on hers, before crumpling out of sight behind the cyberdesk.

A harsh, guttural scream of pure grief and rage tore out of Bree's ravaged throat, and she pulled herself to her feet, strength - or perhaps just adrenaline born of an excess of negative emotions - coursing through her body. Before Krane could do more than mentally process what had just taken place, she had flung herself forward, speeding around him in a circle, faster than she'd ever gone before. Caught in the center of the vortex, the billionaire psychopath was rapidly running out of oxygen. He tried to use his own super speed to dash out of the way, but Bree was faster, pushing herself harder than she ever had before. He stuck out an arm to interrupt her rotation, but the super-agile girl merely ducked under the outstretched limb, not even breaking stride.

Krane gasped, struggling to draw breath in the airless vortex, but to no avail; there was simply no oxygen left. His vision bypassed spots, opting instead to set off black fireworks that quickly spread, like ink from a cephalopod, to swallow him up in cold darkness.

His legs folded up under him, and he oozed to the floor, neither noticing nor caring that he was kicked in the head no less than seventy-three times before the girl stopped running.

* * *

Bree slid to a halt, panting for breath, and stared at her fallen enemy for a few seconds before kicking him aside and racing over to her brothers. She could tell at a quick glance that one was already dead, the other dying. The bionic girl dropped to her knees beside Chase, taking his limp hand in hers and pressing it to her cheek.

"No... Chasey, stay with me," she begged. "Please, don't die...you've got to hang on!" Chase's eyelids flutter slightly as he tried to bring his sister's face into focus. She was blurring and shifting above him, and it was making him dizzy. The effort of staying awake was draining him; he felt rather like the time when he had to use his molecularkenisis and magnetism at the same time.

Bree could see the light going out of her little brother's eyes as he faded away. "No, Chase, please, I..." Her voice caught on a sob as his body went slack in her arms. "...love you," she choked out, just a half second too late. She, who could talk as fast as she could run, hadn't been able to save her brothers, hadn't even been able to tell Chase she loved him before he died without a word.

Curling over on herself, her brother's body still cradled in her arms, the bionic teenager poured out her grief in a scream of utter misery. So great was her pain that tears wouldn't even come to her eyes, and guilt bore down on her chest like a physical weight.

Bree turned agonized eyes to Adam's peaceful face, reaching out and brushing the dark hair off his damp forehead. She slid her hand down his arm, twining her fingers in his while keeping a firm grip on Chase, and let all her pain and rage go tearing out of her in a torrent of strident vocalization. She didn't even notice as the lab started crumbling around her, didn't even care when a giant chunk of the ceiling came rushing down towards her and her brothers...

* * *

Drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf, Bree jolted awake.

* * *

 **Yep, that's right! It was all a dream! xD Surely you didn't think I was going to** ** _really_** **kill them, did you? The show hasn't even ended! 0_0 Sheesh...**

 **And yes, I am aware that the first lab was already blown up by the time they first encountered Victor Krane. Like I said, it might be** ** _slightly_** **AU when it comes to the order of events. XD You're all welcome to envision them at the second lab if you want, but good luck with the dark blue walls. xD**

 **Anyway. Last chapter will hopefully be posted soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: The following chapter contains vast amounts of sibling fluff, almost to the point of being OOC. Continue at your own risk. (So if you prefer tragic endings to happy ones, I'd advise you stop at the previous chapter.)**

 **And just so everything's clear, the first chapter was part of Bree's dream. ;)**

* * *

Bree rested her forehead against the cool surface of her capsule, taking deep, shuddering breaths as she tried to get her trembling under control. A few stray tears leaked out the corners of her eyes as she thought about the dream, still vividly emblazoned in her brain, and she pressed her hands to her face, trying to erase the image of her baby brother lying dead in her arms with a knife sticking out of him while Adam lay behind her, crushed to death under Leo's desk. Both of them gone, giving up their lives to save her.

 _They'd do that for me in real life,_ she thought, feeling a sob judder up from her chest. _And, just like in my dream, I fly off the handle at them every time they accidentally break something._

It was no secret to anyone in the family that Bree wanted to be a normal teenaged girl, and it was no surprise to anyone in the family when she'd go ballistic over seemingly little things - like when someone accidentally destroyed a limited edition cosmetic that she had never had the chance to use. Or when someone else unintentionally fried her cell phone.

It wasn't the destruction of her belongings that rankled so much; it was the fear. Every time something of hers, something _normal_ , got broken, or saturated, or blown up, or ruined in any other creative way in which her brothers could accidentally ruin something, Bree saw it as another step farther away from the life she craved, the normalcy for which she longed. Ever since Leo and Tasha had come into her life, ever since she and Adam and Chase had been let out of the basement, there was the fear gnawing deep inside her, the fear that she would never live like regular girls her age, not even a little bit. And so it took very little to make her explode.

She winced slightly as she thought back to what her dream-self had said to her brothers, knowing that she had said such things to them in reality, and never apologized, never took it back, never stopped to tell them how much they meant to her. What did trifling things like makeup and parties and popularity matter when she could, on any given day or mission, lose what was more precious to her than life itself?

Scrubbing a wrist across her eyes, Bree stepped out of her capsule. She was going to find her brothers and tell them she loved them. (And then hope poor little Chase didn't suffer any cardiac stoppage or something.)

The lab doors slid open and Adam walked in, munching a sandwich. "Oh, hey, you're up!" he said brightly, his usual grin already fixed in place. "You missed breakfast, but Tasha said- Oof!"

'Oof' was not what Tasha had said, nor was it what Adam had meant to say. The sound just sort of waltzed out of him of it's own accord, a direct result of someone smacking into him while traveling at a high velocity. He had no idea what had gotten into his little sister or why; all he knew was that she had him wrapped in the tightest hug she'd ever given him, (which he liked,) and that she was shedding water like a fire hydrant, (which he didn't.)

Adam had no idea what to do, but picking her up seemed like a good place to start, so he lifted her up like a baby and sat down with her. "Hey sis, what's the matter?" he asked, puzzled and happy and worried all at the same time. Bree lifted a tear-wet face from his shoulder.

"I lo-love you," she said, hiccuping slightly. "I had a horrible dream last night about you and Chase, and I just need to tell y'all how much you mean to me."

Okay, so that hadn't come out at all how she'd planned. In fact, her emotional breakdown was the exact opposite of the calm, collected, casual statement that she'd had in mind, and she certainly hadn't intended to end up on her older brother's lap.

But somehow, she didn't mind.

"What was your dream about?" Adam was asking. Bree rubbed a hand across her eyes, keeping one arm around her sibling.

"Doesn't m-matter," she said with a watery smile. "I just want you to know that I love you."

"Well, gosh, you don't have to cry about it," he said worriedly, wiping her face with his large hand. Bree just shook her head; she didn't expect any guy, especially Adam, to understand.

She gave him one last squeeze and wriggled out of his grasp, heading for the elevator. "Wait, where are you going?" her brother called, confused.

"To find Chase, Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport and tell them how much I value their existence," she answered over her shoulder. The elevator doors slid open and she stepped inside the small chamber, disappearing from Adam's sight as the doors closed behind her.

He stared after her, completely nonplussed. _That must have been some dream,_ he thought, then shrugged it off. His little sister had voluntarily hugged him for the first time in ages, which made him very happy indeed. He wasn't about to go questioning her motives for doing so - although that might have been partially because he caught sight of a half-constructed invention lying on the cyberdesk.

And there was only one thing Adam liked more than hugs, food, or Nirbles.

"Oooh, buttons!" he exclaimed excitedly. If Chase or Mr. Davenport had been in the lab, they could have prevented the simple-minded bionic from touching anything...damaging.

Unfortunately, neither Chase nor Mr. Davenport - nor Tasha, nor Leo, nor Bree, nor even Eddy - were in the lab.

Which is why, precisely seven point one four eight seconds later, the elctro-vaporizer was scattered across the floor in a surprising number of pieces.

* * *

 **Aaaand so we come to the abrupt end of this crazy little ficlet. XD Thank you soooooo much to everyone who took the time to review! You guys are the epitome of awesome! :D (Donald Davenport moment: So am I! ^_^) Hope y'all liked it, and I may or may not be writing an alternate ending for this later, because it didn't end at all how I wanted it to, but I might just be too lazy-**

 **Eddy: You're monologuing again. }:)**

 **Me: -_- *Vaporizes Eddy* Anyway. Bye guys! :D**


End file.
